


All Right

by Tilda_tommo



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Long, M/M, Sad, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilda_tommo/pseuds/Tilda_tommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years. Its been 3 years since Louis' been all right. He doesn't like to think about that night, the night it all fell apart, the night that he fell all apart. He doesn't like to think about the times he's screwed everything up. He doesn't like to think about the way people look at him. And most of all he doesn't like to think about "Him". Louis doesn't like to think about anything,<br/>so most of the time he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's Tilda,  
> I haven't really written much fanfiction before so don't be too mad at me but any comment for advice is greatly appreciated. I hope im not just writing a bunch of shit but.. whatever. I hope you like it.

All Louis' thinking about right now is 'Why did I bring so much with me?'

In his fourth year of Uni, he should know by now that it takes very little to survive as a college student. He also knows that he's too lazy to even unpack half his stuff. He places his bags on the floor in the middle of his room and drops down on the couch. He's had this same flat for 3 years now. He learned after his freshman year that a dorm wasn't gonna work for him. He realized that with his steady job at the coffee shop down the street, he could cough up a few bucks to rent a cheap flat near University. Especially if he has a flat mate around to pay for half.

He met Zayn freshman year and they just clicked. Zayn's chill enough to not annoy Louis but fun enough to not be annoyed by him either. After 4 years, they've become like brothers and Louis couldn't be more grateful. He knows Zayn would never leave him no matter how many times he messes up. At least he hopes.

However, the best thing about Zayn is that he knows exactly how Louis likes his tea.

"Here mate" Zayn says as he places a warm mug in Louis hands. Louis can already smell that it's made perfectly. Zayn sits down next to him, his own mug of coffee in his palm and his other hand reaching for the remote. Immediately he flicks on a footie game as they both relax in their designated spots on the couch. This has basically become a tradition for them. It doesn't matter what team they watch, there just has to be a game on when they move in the first day (or the rest of the year really).

They don't even talk really. It's quiet besides the announcer on the tv and the occasional sound of dinging going off from Zayn's phone. No matter how many times Louis' protested, Zayn refuses to get rid of the stupid chime text-tone on his phone nor put his phone on vibrate. 

"Will you please just shut up?" Louis whines as Zayn's phone goes off another 3 times in one second. 

"Hey man, this is only the first day, you better get used to it." Zayn says getting off the couch. He grabs Louis mug off the table and brings them both to the sink. When he comes back he has his one bag in his hand and his phone in the other.

"You gonna unpack yet?" He says standing between Louis and the tv. "It's already halftime." Louis squirms on the couch but doesn't make any effort to get up.

"But Zayn theres just... Too much stuff." He says, looking up at Zayn.

"Well I don't know why you packed three bags."Zayn says, nudging at Louis leg thats draped off the couch. "8 shirts, 5 trousers and I'm set. Besides, if I need anything else mum can drop it off later."

"Yeah well your mom lives 20 minutes away. Am I supposed to call Mum up and tell her to book a flight? 'Yeah mum I forgot my favourite shirt, can you fly across the ocean and drop it off? Thanks.'" Zayn laughs leaving Louis on the couch while he walks into his room. Louis grunts, dragging himself off the couch and towards the center of the room where he's abandoned his bags from earlier. He picks them up lugging them into his room where he smells the scent that he's become accustomed to.

Some might say that it smells like him, but with a little bit of "Old Apartment" and weed mixed in. But maybe that is Louis. Weed and "Old Apartment Smell" would probably be a pretty accurate description of who he is. 

Either way, he strolls all the way into his room and starts on his first suitcase.

By the time he's done, his bureau is filled and he still has half a bag full of his shit to put away. That can wait though. Right now Zayn's walking in ready to take them to their usual spot. And Louis is definitely ready to go. A good beer is exactly what Louis needs. Actually, not even good beer. Louis could settle for anything with alcohol right now. 

The taxi drops them off right in front of the Blue Jacket, their favourite bar since they've been in LA. They've been going here for four years and this place is full memories. Stupid, no thinking, drunken fun. 

When they get in Louis orders his usual beer and they both sit down at their booth. Smoke is thick in the air but Louis likes that. He likes the way it feels in his lungs and the smell in his nose. It's familiar and Louis holds on to those things. Things that stick, that don't change, that don't leave and never come back. 

Zayn lights up his own fag and passes one to Louis which he accepts gladly. He pulls out his lighter that he makes sure never to leave the house without and lights up. He's instantly relieved by the smoke in his throat and the feeling in his head. He sits back, taking in his familiar surroundings and living. 

"Good vibes." He says and Zayn nods. This is where they belong. This is them. They need this moment because for the rest of the year, they're lives are going to be filled with exams and work and struggles that for this moment are nonexistent. Louis needs this moment because he knows as soon as he gets home he knows how he'll feel and he doesn't like that. Right now there's no worries, no struggles and no nagging voice in his head. 

This is what Louis needs right now.


	2. Chapter 2

It's only been a week into school but Louis' tired. New teachers asking his name and taking quizzes just to see what he remembers from last year. It would be a lot easier if his teachers would let him answer that question in one simple statement. Nothing. He remembers nothing from last year. Nor the year before that. There came a time where Louis stopped feeling the need to try and remember what happened in the past. That only made his head hurt and his skin itch. It's easier to forget, so that's what he does.

At least he has Zayn. Zayn's just as lazy as he is and could care less about what he's actually learning. His Mom is best friends with one of the head administrators at the school. After moving to Los Angeles with his mom, his "Uncle" practically gave him a full scholarship to attend this school. The thing is, Zayn's mom begged his uncle to take him in because of her fear of him attending an art college. She believes that art couldn't and wouldn't take him anywhere. She pretty much refused to pay for him to go anywhere else and he didn't have enough money to leave. Plus she offered to give him 100 dollars a month to go to this school. Zayn's the type of guy to take what he can get and 100 extra dollars in his pocket isn't really something that he would pass down.

So Zayn ended up in LA and so did Louis and things worked out for the best.

The first Sunday after their full week of school, Louis controls the couch. He's made up his mind that this is where he's staying for the day. The Tampa Bay Lightning are playing so he finally has a chance to see his favourite team. He doesn't know why he likes the Tampa Bay hockey team so much but he's grown a liking to the Bolts. It's hard to watch them though 'cus he doesn't get the channel that they play on so he looks forward to the times when they play local teams. Zayn makes fun of him for not supporting the home town team but he can't help it. He likes Tampa.

Just as he was settling in he hears the lock click in the door and Zayn walks in.

"Hey mate" He says slipping off his shoes and throwing himself onto the couch next to Louis. "How they doing?"

"Well it's just starting but I expect they'll be good. They always are." 

"Nice" Zayn says. "You hungry? I was gonna order some pizza. My mom had me on a diet while I was at the house. No fast food, no ordering out. I swear I almost died. I need the grease."

"Haha ok in that case I could take some pizza too." He hasn't eaten yet today. He doesn't eat in the morning. It makes him feel heavy and he doesn't like the way his stomach sticks out from under his shirt. He figures it's better to just wait till lunch. He's even grown to like the ache in his stomach.

"Alright Imma go order then. Be right back."

Louis readjusts himself back in the corner of the couch. And Tampa was doing good. The first period almost over and they were up one nothing.

Zayn walks back into the room sliding his shoes on and grabbing his keys.

"Gonna go pick it up. See you in 20" He walks out the door and again Louis goes back to his game.

After about 5 minutes Louis can feel his eye lids drooping closed. Its hard to keep his eyes open so eventually he gives in. He can still hear the game going on in the background but it feels so good to just lay down and let his eyes rest. For a while now he's been falling asleep whenever he can. Bus rides, car rides, class, basically anytime he has a free moment he's sleeping. And it's been really annoying to not be able to hold up his head or keep his eyes open or to focus on anything. Maybe it's his new medication but maybe he's just tired.

He's not sure when he drifted off but he's jolted awake when he hears the loud voice of Niall ringing through the flat.

"Louis!" Niall shouts carrying a 24 pack of beer into their kitchen.

Louis pulls himself off the couch and finds himself tightly wrapped in the arms of the loud blonde boy.

"How you been Lou?" Niall asks patting him strongly on the back and ruffling his hair. Louis flinches for a second. But only a second. That's his least favourite question. That's the question that's had him lie to his closest friends a million times. However, he feels as though it's better to leave his friends and family happy rather than have them worry about him. That's not what Louis needs. He even learned in the beginning that fine wasn't a good enough answer to get himself out of it. He needs to be "good" because that's what won't worry people. That's what keeps Louis safe.

"I'm good Ni. Haven't seen you in a while." He pulls away from the hug, patting his fringe back down over his forehead. They each grab a beer and squeeze themselves onto the couch. Its the third period and the more drinks they have the more they get into it. Tampa scores and they all go crazy, shouting and patting each other on the back. They crush their empty cans and throw them across the room. Louis feels Niall's arm slung around his shoulder holding on for balance as they all sway watching the end of the game and shouting when Tampa brings the puck near the net.

By the time the game ends Tampa Bay has won and they're all drunk. Louis' favourite thing about being drunk would have to be the blurriness in his eyes. Not being able to see straight is how he knows he's doing good. Niall gets up, staggering to the kitchen table where he finishes off his last can.

Zayn's laughing uncontrollably, holding himself up on Louis' shoulder. Louis begins laughing too as he leads Zayn to the kitchen and they all sit around the table.

"Nice game Lou." Zayn says as he calms down from laughing. "We should watch them more often."

"Yeah." says Louis, his legs dangling off the seat of the chair. Zayn and Niall are talking together while Louis kind of spaces out. He's not really thinking about anything, just enjoying the state that he's in. When he looks back over at his friends he realizes they've gotten really close and he can see Zayn moving his face even closer to Niall, his lids low and lazy. He's lived with Zayn long enough that he knows when he's flirting, or horny. He knows its not long til they'll both head off to Zayn's room so he figures he'll head off to his own room for a while.

It's only around 10:30 but it feels like midnight and again Louis struggles to keep his eyes open. He pulls out his phone, the brightness stings his eyes at first and he adjusts, checking his various accounts. He shuts his phone off, bored of people just typing everything they hate about their lives. He stares up in the dark at the ceiling, his mind drifting off.

Just as he begins to fall asleep he feels hunger pulling at his stomach. He rolls out of bed slowly lugging himself back into the kitchen. He places his phone on the table heading to the fridge. He opens the door just staring into the barren fridge. He looks around at the lone jug of milk and small box of strawberries. He pulls the box out rinsing them off in the sink and popping a red berry into his mouth. Just as he was walking back to his room he hears the loud chime coming from Zayn's phone on the couch. Before he can take another step the phone is dinging again and he walks over to it, determined to shut off the stupid ringer. He picks up the phone as it dings a third time.

The name reads "Liam" with a few emoji's after it. He had left 9 messages so far. Louis switched the phone to silent feeling it vibrate in his hand as he throws it back down on the couch. He carries his berries back to his room. By now it's just about 11 but now that he's up what the heck. He flops down on his bed eating more strawberries as he opens his phone back up to zero new messages.

Its been a long time since Louis' gotten a text from someone other than Zayn or a couple of his girl friends at school. He tries not to think about the fact that he hasn't had a special someone in 2 years.

He has hook ups with guys all the time that he finds at bars but no one he'd ever take home to Zayn. Its always somewhere else, bathrooms, corners of shitty clubs, cars. He used to go to their houses but after a couple creepy mornings and a few embarrassing walks of shame he decided it wasn't a good idea to go to a strangers house in the middle of the night.

However never his own home.

Zayn will occasionally bring people home but usually its just Niall or Liam.. or Niall and Liam. Hes been invited a couple times but he just doesn't want to. Not with them. Louis likes one on one. He likes being the focus of affection. Besides, Louis has a type. Not that Liam and Niall aren't attractive (cuz they are), he just goes for people with.. different attributes.

He lights a cig, opening his window to air out the smoke. The breeze is cool but feels good against his skin. He scrolls through his phone, looking at useless posts of people from uni out drinking with their friends and posting it all over Instagram. 

As his fag dies out he flings the butt out the window, closing it and climbing back into bed. With the heaviness of sleep looming back over him, he allows himself to drift away, the box of strawberries still left open and lying on the duvet beside him.

Louis wakes up to a bed full of squashed berries.  
************************************

The next day, the cafeteria is buzzing as Louis grabs an apple and heads over to his usual table. When he gets there he sees Niall sharing a story as Zayn laughs hysterically, his hand holding his stomach and the other one covering his mouth. He watches as Niall continues to spit food across the table as he tells his story and Louis sits far enough away to avoid the spray. He takes a bite of his apple and puts his feet up on the chair next to him. He pulls his phone out of his pocket scrolling through the continuous nothingness. He doesn't know why he always has to be on his phone. There's never anything on it that he cares about. 

His next class is architecture. Its his favourite. He's always been a hands on learner and its fun for him to help create, design and build houses. Its the only class he actually feels the need to take notes in. 

It helps that his teacher is pretty cool too. Mr. Clifford is a little bit more out there than the other uni teachers. He's younger too and is better at relating to the students including Louis. Louis doesn't let many people in anymore but somehow, Mr. Clifford was able to open him up enough and sneak through the cracks before Louis was able to cut him and everyone else off completely.

"Hey Lou, good to see ya" Mr. Clifford says, taking off his hard hat and releasing a head of blue hair sticking out at a bunch of odd angles. Even though he's over 30 years old, he can't resist changing his hair color every two weeks. 

"Hey Mikey" Louis says, tossing his bag down into his usual seat and walking over to the work area where a door is suspended and half stained. "What's this one for?"

"Actually a personal project. My buddy just bought a new house and he's redecorating. He asked if I could help out a bit, do some small stuff include staining this door and rehanging his drop ceiling." He picks up the paintbrush putting a couple rough brush strokes onto the door, turning it a dark, glossy brown.

"Cool" says Louis. He walks over to his tool box, pulling out his tool belt and tying it around his waist with practiced ease. He grabs a spare brush and helps his teacher to stain the large bedroom door. 

In a few minutes the rest of the class has filed in and got to work on their projects. Louis' in the advanced architecture class. It's nice and quiet and comforting. Well, as quiet as you can get with power tools being used. None of the obnoxious first years are let in the class and Louis' happy for that.

"So hows school been going so far Lou?" Mike asks while dipping his brush back in the stain. His strokes are fast and sloppy. Louis cringes a bit, watching as his teacher missing small spots in the stain while he works.

"As okay as school can be". He applies careful brushstrokes along the skinny width of the door. The bristles of the brush follow the small flaws in the door, filling in any imperfections that could have been seen before. It's a nice even coat, that's the way it always has to be when Louis' working. 

"So remember that girl Danielle from New Years?"Mike says as he splashes stain around the small bucket. 

Louis looks up from his painting, trying to think back to the party from last year. It was loud and dark and foggy. He remembers drinking. A lot.

"Oh come on, you have to remember her! She the one that started flirting with you? Lap dance? She poured her drink all the way down the front of your shirt!" Louis has to dodge the stain that's being sprayed off of Michael's brush.

"Uhm maybe?" Louis can't count the amount of drunk girls that try to grind up against his body at parties. He's not the most flamboyant guy out there but when he's trying to make his way to the hottest guys in the place it's a little obvious that he's not girl oriented.

"Alright well anyways, I saw her again at this party down in Westwood. We ended up talking and she wants to hang out this Saturday." Michael says.

"Oh well.. cool, good for you." Louis says. 

"Yeah I'm excited," he says "She's wicked hot." 

"Ha ok." Says Louis as he finishes up his side of the door. He walks back over to his work station and sits down. He pulls out his work folder pulling out his most recent project, a 2 story contemporary with a wrap-around porch.

Louis likes work, it's good for keeping his mind off things. Even though he doesn't get to build any of the houses he plans, he likes to design. He likes to make things neat and organized, that way maybe a little part is helping to make his head neater, clearing the things that shouldn't be there. The thoughts he wishes he could just throw away and get rid of. But he knows that he'll never get rid of them. No matter what, those thoughts, those memories will always be in the back of his mind.

************************************ 

Zayn pulls a Popsicle out of the fridge, during the school year he practically lives off these things. Taking out his phone he see's a text from Niall asking to comeover. He types back "sure" and flops himself down onto the couch in front of the tv. His phone chimes again and he looks back down at it.

Niall: "Hey btw do you think Louis would mind if I brought somebody over for him? Don't like that we're always leavin him alone.

Zayn stares down at his phone not sure what to say. Zayn knows Louis better than anyone but there's still things about him that make him wonder. Louis' not one that usually hangs out with guys. To be honest, Zayn can't remember the last time he's seen Louis take a guy home or even introduce him to them. He finally texts back. "I don't know, I'll talk to him. Wanna see if we can hit the club instead?"

 

"Sure" replies Niall quickly. "Lmk, I'll text the guy just in case"

"Sounds good." says Zayn. He puts his phone away and lays his head down on the couch. Might as well get some sleep before he's up the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Its about 9 pm when Louis' sitting having his first drink at their usual place. Zayn's taken him out with Niall and he's happy. He's not an alcoholic but fuck does he enjoy getting drunk. They had a few shots before coming in so he just orders a Budweiser, sipping his bottle as he looks around the club. For a Tuesday night it's pretty crowded but that's to be expected when there's a university 2 blocks away. 

Niall and Zayn are already beginning to cuddle up beside him and he takes another long sip of his drink. He scopes out the crowd, looking for anyone worthy of a late night fuck. He finishes his beer calling the bartender over to another. He keeps looking across the bar plenty of attractive men were dancing and grinding up against each other. He just had to find a really drunk one. One that was drunk enough to take Louis in the bathroom and not ask any questions, to not care about anything besides the feeling of Louis' lips sucking softly against their skin. 

Finishing off his second beer he can feel his head getting blurry. He's not a very big guy and it doesn't take much to get him drunk. He soon has another cold bottle in his hand and a glossiness in his eyes.

He feels a tap on his shoulder, and he turns his head quickly, the room moving fast.

"Louis?" he hears the word echo through the back of his head. The deep, rough voice of the boy in front of him sending a shiver through his spine.

"You're Louis right? I'm Harry. I'm Niall's friend." Louis turns around looking to Niall and Zayn behind him. They were already getting themselves hot and bothered, kissing each others necks and sliding their hands up and down each others arms. 

He turns back to the boy, swiveling around on the bar stool nearly loosing his balance. Suddenly he feels a hand on his arm, holding him, steadying him. He looks up alarmed, locking eyes with the boy above him. Even in the darkness he can see the green behind his eyes glowing like a cat in the dark. 

"Oh sorry uhm," Says the boy, loosening his grip and letting go of his arm. Louis can't take his eyes away from the boy as he watches him sit down beside him and gesturing to the bar tender. He watches the way he talks, a dimple gently popping out from the boys cheek as he talks to the bar tender. He turns his head back to Louis, smiling. 

"So uhm, do you go to Uni nearby? Niall didn't really tell me too much, he just figured I needed a night out. I'm not really the usual partying type." Louis watched as the boy leaned in to talk to him over the music and talking of the club. 

"Uh yeah" Says Louis. He's still not sure of what's exactly going on. Everything's happening so fast. Before he was just drinking to get drunk, now there's a tall, curly haired boy with green eyes sitting in front of him and buying him drinks.

Their drinks arrive, Louis carefully lifting the bottle off the table and into his lap as he watches as the boy sips out of a pretty pink glass with a little umbrella at the top. He watches the boy's lips against the glass and the way his Adams apple bobs as he swallows. Louis can feel himself against his jeans and he takes a long swig of his beer. The boy turns around towards him, their knees gently knocking together. 

"Oh sorry about that." He says, the boy reaching out and placing his hand on Louis' knee. Louis wishes so much that he'd move his hand up farther than that.

The boy steadies himself on the stool taking his hand back from Louis' knee. Louis can definitely feel the dizziness now. His eyes are blurry and so is his hearing and that must be the reason why this boy in front of him is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Louis doesn't get much attention from beautiful boys because Louis isn't beautiful. But right now, Louis can't take his eyes off this boy and it seems as though he can't either. 

Finishing off his last beer, Louis suddenly stands up, wavering a bit. He puts his hand down steadying himself. He puts his empty bottle down on the bar and looks down to find his other hand is placed on the boy's knee. 

"D'you smoke?" Louis says, he can hear himself slur and he looks up at the boy he can't remember the name of. He pulls his pack of cigarettes out of his pants pocket sticking one behind his ear and holding one out towards the boy. 

"Uh no thanks" He says, and Louis takes out his lighter, the flicker of light quickly sparking up his fag. He breathes in the smoke, feeling the tickle in the back of his throat and the lightness in his head. He breathes out, careful to keep the smoke from the boy. 

Louis stares at the colorful bottles, lining the walls of the bar, the shiny labels and names of things he's never bothered to try. Then he turns to the boy next to him who's still drinking the fruity pink drink from earlier. He notices the boys ridged jawline and the way his eyelashes lightly flutter. 

The boy turns to him and again he's blessed with the sight of his dazzling green eyes and the way they look at him like he already knows Louis from somewhere before. 

Louis forgets he's staring until the boy in front of him smiles, the dimple popping out from his right cheek as he looks at Louis. Louis must be drunk because this boy looks way too beautiful, and alcohol has a way of making threes look like nines. 

"Where are you from?" Louis doesn't feel himself talking but he can hear the words leave his lips.

"I work down the street with my family, I didn't go to uni right now cuz my parents don't have the money but I don't mind. I meet lots of people through our bakery."

Louis can't really process what the boy's saying over the sound of the music blasting and the alcohol clogging his brain but he needs this boy to stay. He watches the boy's plump pink lips carve out every word and the way his long lashes flutter as he blinks.

"That's where I met Niall," He continues. The boy reaches for his drink, his massive hands seeming too big for the delicate glass. Louis wonders what it would be like to have that grip wrapped around his cock and he shudders at the thought, taking another long drag of his cigarette. He blows smoke up towards the ceiling, the lights cutting through the cloud creating a vibrant pinkish purple mist above them.

"Aye barman!" Louis shouts, leaning on his elbows over the bar. "Can I get another over 'ere?" He can hear his words slurring but he knows he's not at the point he wants to be yet. One more should get him there, to the point where he doesn't care anymore. 

Another bottle is placed in front of him and he sips it lightly, looking up towards the boy in front of him. He looks towards the crowd of people on the dance floor, the grinding of sweaty bodies and suddenly he can feel his own sweat, dripping down the back of his spine. He stands up, bottle in hand and a little wobbly but he's good. 

"Wanna go catch some air?" Louis says looking the curly boy. He nods and Louis grabs his sleeve, pulling him through the crowd and out the side door where they reach the cool night air. He tosses the butt of his cigarette onto the cement and pulls a new one out of his pocket. He likes the way the smoke gets lifted up through the dimness of the street lights above their heads. 

"So where d'you work?" Louis asks, breaking the silence between them. 

"Oh uh, a bakery." Standing next to him, Louis notices the height difference of the boy next to him. He watches the way the boy fiddles with the hem of his red and black v-neck. 

"How's that?" He asks, taking another long drag from his fag, making sure again, to not let the smoke near the boy. 

"Oh yeah it's good. Meet lots of people." Louis' can feel himself drifting towards the boy, an attraction like a magnet, slowly pulling them together. He finishes his second cig, again tossing on the ground and snuffing it out with the bottom of his Adidas. 

Just then, Zayn busts through the side door, Niall in hand. 

"Aye boys!" he shouts laughing and giggling into Niall's shoulder. "Cabs 'ere, were going back to Nialls." Zayn grabs Louis' hand but not before Louis reaches for the boy's. The four of them wobble to the front of the club where a yellow cab is parked waiting. The four of them squish into the backseat. The cab driver doesn't say a thing as bills are shoved into his tip jar. 

The back of the cab was definitely not made for four and Louis can feel himself shoved up against his new friend, half sitting on his lap. Maybe if he was sober he'd care that he's practically on top of someone he doesn't know, but because he's drunk, there's nothing to think about.

After informing the driver where they were going, Zayn and Niall get right to it, slobbering all over each other and grabbing at clothing. Louis feels a hand come up, cupping at the back of his thigh and he shudders, his cock growing hard against his jeans. He turns around towards the boy, shoving himself further onto his lap and leaning in closer to his face. The once emerald eyes have turned dark, lustful. He feels the hand travel softly up his thigh, cupping his bum and slightly squeezing.

This is the point Louis' been waiting for. He nuzzles his head into the crook of the boys neck, biting and nipping at the soft skin of his collar. He hears a low growl come from the throat of the boy and fuck that just makes chills run down Louis' spine. He sucks hard, knowing that he's sure to leave a dark purple bruise in the morning. The hand gripping his ass squeezes tighter and Louis feels himself slowly grinding down onto the boy's lap. 

After what feels like ages, they pull up to Niall's flat. The boy opens the door and Louis climbs out, not letting go of the light fabric of the boy's shirt. He wobbles a bit but then strong, bracing hands are around his hips and leading him into the flat behind Zayn and Niall. 

Next morning, Louis has a pounding headache and a shit memory of the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis doesn't leave bed much the next day. His head is killing and it hurts to even sit up. He basically spends most of the day trying to sleep and blocking out the sun as it moves across the various windows along the walls of Niall's flat. Every so often he gets up, wandering to the kitchen and downing a few painkillers to keep his headache at bay. He can hear Zayn and Niall chatting from within Niall's room. 

He doesn't remember much from last night, he's not even sure how he was able to make it up all those stairs to the 3rd floor and onto Niall's couch. He does remember however, that he drank a lot. But when doesn't he? 

At around 3 o'clock, Zayn finally comes out into the living room, laughing with Niall. Louis waves goodbye as he leaves with Zayn in a cab already parked and waiting outside. The car ride's pretty quiet, but Louis doesn't mind. He can still feel his pulse thudding against the inside of his head. When inside, he quickly finds the couch, falling into it and placing a blanket over his face to block the sun from reaching his eyelids and making his head pound harder.

"So looked like you had a good time last night eh?" Zayn says, setting the kettle on the stove and turning up the flame beneath it. Louis peaks out from underneath his blanket. 

"Yeah I guess" Louis says. He tries to think back to the beginning of the night and he can see Zayn and Niall snogging in the corner of the bar and the mass of people dancing in the middle of the floor.

"So how was Harry?" It breaks Louis' train of thought, his memories of the night before. Zayn pulls mugs out of the cabinet and places them on the table next to where the kettle is slowly boiling water, the steam just barely beginning to cloud above the nozzle.

"Harry..?" Then it hits him. The boy. The tall, curly boy that drank fruity pink drinks and wore the flowery, open top. The boy that Louis spent most of the night with, or as much of the night as he could actually remember. 

"Yeah it looks like you two got along pretty well." Zayn picks up the kettle pouring hot water into each of their mugs. "Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time you came home with anybody."

Fuck. Brought home? Did Louis take that boy home? That doesn't make sense. He knows he doesn't remember getting to Nialls that night, but if 'Harry' had come home, where was he in the morning? And why can't he feel that familiar soreness after a night with a guy? 

"Home?" He asks as Zayn hands him the mug of tea he already knows is made perfectly.

"Yeah well, you know what I mean. Niall's." Zayn sits in the loveseat across from Louis, sipping his own tea and grabbing the remote to switch on the tv. Louis sits up in the couch and he can immediately feels his head start acting up. Not only that, but he's suddenly aware of the gentle pounding in his chest. He sips his tea, the warmth just lightly heating his tongue and his lips and he feels it spread down his chest. 

"Shit." Zayn says, turning down the tv and placing his mug on the table beside him. "You don't even fuckin' remember do you?" 

Louis can feel the heat in his cheeks as he thinks back. He hates when Zayn has to see him around guys. Throwing himself at them, practically begging to be fucked. Zayn has no problem being open with the fact that he's a horny 22 year old, but to Louis, it's not something he particularly advertises. The fact that he can't even remember what embarrassing things he must've done last night, only makes it that much worse.

"Aw man," Zayn continues, "You guys really hit it off. Practically glued together the whole night."

Fuck.

"Looked like you guys really liked each other, couldn't keep your hands off each other."

Fuck.

Louis can begin to feel the memories flooding back. His hands curled up in the soft fabric of the boy's shirt. The feeling of pink plump lips sucking bruises into his neck. The feeling of large hands trailing up his stomach under his shirt giving him chills. Just the thought brings back shivers up his spine. He remembers the couch. Fumbling with the fold-out. Laughing and giggling at how hard it was to figure out the fucking thing until they finally gave up and climbed onto it, their bodies, hot and heavy, crammed up against each other. Louis on top, grinding down onto the boy beneath him. 

"So you like him?" Again Louis' train of thought is broken, and just in time. 

"Uhm," Louis says, taking another sip of his tea, relieving his suddenly dry mouth. "I just kind of met him?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. But still, I haven't seen you with someone in a long time. Plus, from what I heard from Niall, Harry's a pretty good guy."

"Good for him." Louis says, standing up from the couch. He grabs his mug and begins walking to his room. He can feel the heat in his face and the butterflies in his stomach. He leaves Zayn and the tv behind and shuts his door. Placing his mug on his side table, he throws himself into his bed. He puts his hands over his face, the tips of his fingers slowly dragging down his forehead. He presses against his eyelids and pinches the skin on his cheeks. He feels his skin burn and itch. 

He hates this feeling. Knowing that he embarrassed himself, showed more than he wanted to. Made himself seem desperate. He's not desperate. He's the complete opposite. He's not looking for love. He's occasionally searching for someone to feel. Feel something. Fuck. He did not want to show this side of himself to Zayn or Niall. He just wants to be able to find guys that he can forget about the next day and never have to worry about again.

___________________

The next week goes pretty smoothly. Zayn only brings up Harry's name a few times and Louis is able to mostly deflect the questions. He avoids talk of seeing him again, that's definitely out of the question. He also denies the idea of a 'spark' between them that Zayn keeps repeating over and over. 

The next Friday their classes are canceled due to some weird school holiday. Niall comes over early and offers to take them out to coffee. Louis agrees mostly just to make Zayn happy. For some reason he seemed really excited, even though he can't remember the last time he's seen Zayn drink coffee. 

He tosses on a pair of grey joggers and a green jumper. He ruffles his fringe in the mirror before giving up and letting his bed head win. They walk down to Niall's car and with minimal complaining, Louis climbs in the back.

Luckily, they pull up to a small corner store only about 5 minutes down the road from their flat. Louis crawls out the back and follows Zayn and Niall into the small brick bakery squeezed next to a butcher shop with a large dead pig in the window. Louis' not sure how that's supposed to bring in business but he can see some people inside so apparently it's working for them. 

Walking into the bakery, it's a cute little shop, only enough room for a few small circular tables in the corner and a long green counter. Louis follows the two boys to the register where he stares at the rows of cakes and croissants and muffins inside the display case. He can feel his mouth watering already. He's not usually hungry in the morning but seeing the frosted desserts behind the glass, he can feel the slight rumble in his stomach.

"What can I get for you?" Louis looks up to the cashier. He's an older man, his short hair showing a hint of a curl and shining with strands of silver. 

"Mocha latte with whole milk" says Zayn. Niall follows suit, ordering some fancy sounding drink, a muffin and a donut.

"Uhm can I just get a hot chocolate and a cranberry muffin?" 

"Of course." says the man. He smiles at Louis behind his glasses and Louis gives a shy smile and nod in reply. "We'll bring those out to you in just a moment." 

The three of them find a table near the wall beneath a large picture of a dog wearing a fedora. Zayn and Niall get to chatting about what they plan to do the rest of the day and Louis just kinda zones out. He stares down at his phone checking his twitter.

Eventually he puts his phone away and looks back up towards Niall. 

"So why the sudden urge to go to a coffee shop? We couldn't just make our own tea at home?" Niall laughs.

"Well Lou jeez, we just wanted somethin' new for a change. Besides, can't get pastries like these at home." 

"I guess." He still thinks it's strange, seeing as none of them are morning people and he knows that personally, he'd be perfectly content with his normal tea on the couch in his own living room. Well maybe this is good for him. Start the morning off good right? 

"Here you go guys," Louis feels his stomach drop. A familiar voice, deep and slow. He doesn't wanna look up. He can sense the large figure standing above them, although he hadn't even noticed him walking over. He slowly lifts up his head and is met by the soft emerald eyes of the boy from that night. His once long curls are tucked up into a bun above his head with small ringlets framing his square jaw. He holds a tray in his hand, covered in mugs and muffins. Louis stares in disbelief, feeling sweat pool at the bottom of his spine. His heart's pounding a mile a minute and he has to stop himself from placing a hand over his chest.

He's suddenly aware of Zayn and Niall, their eyes locked on him. Harry places their drinks on the table and takes a step back, placing the tray under his arm. 

"What's up Haz?" Niall says, breaking the almost awkward silence between them all. Harry smiles and Louis has to look away, more flashbacks coming back from that night. 

"Pretty good." Harry's voice is sweet and deep and hangs in the air. It echoes in Louis' head and he can still feel his blood pulsing. "You guys are up early, have any big plans today?"

"Nothing so far." Zayn says. The way he answers is strange, it's like he's talking to a friend, like someone he knows. But how would he know Harry? Maybe he's been with Niall when they've hung out before but it's hard to believe that he'd be so comfortable with him.

"What about you Haz? You doing anything tonight?" Niall talks loud, placing his arm around Zayn. "I'm pretty sure there's a footie game on the telly tonight. D'you wanna come over my place and we'll all have a pint?" 

Louis freezes. Every single bit of him frozen in place, his breath hitches in his lungs. He swears even his pounding heart stills in his chest. He can feel the gaze of the three boys all turn to him, searing holes into his skin. 

"Uhm," Harry says uneasily. He sways a little from side to side. "Well I mean if it's ok.." he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and Louis can see his eyes shifting towards him quickly and then away again.

It's like they're all expecting an answer from him. Like this is a test it all depends on what Louis says. It's silent for a moment and finally Louis sits up a bit, clearing his throat that he fears might have almost closed all together.

"Well I was actually thinking of getting some errands done today." As soon as he says it he feels stupid. Zayn laughs at him from across the table.

"Errands mate? I haven't seen you leave the house on your own like... ever. What did you plan on doing that's gonna take all day?" Louis feels heat in his face then.

"I do leave the house you wanker. And I was planning on cleaning me room." He crosses his arms in front of his chest defiantly but he can still sense the pink hovering in his cheeks.

"Oh fuck, that shit may just take all day, you're right." Zayn and Niall both laugh, Harry too breaks a small smile but quickly bites his lip in an attempt to hide it. 

"Fine, you shits. Guess it'll never be clean then."

"Sooo that's a yes then?" Niall says sweetly.

"Wankers."

"Yay! It's a yes!" Niall and Zayn both cheer and Louis just has to smile at that. He almost forgets that Harry's still looming over them.

"So Haz, come to my place at 5 and we'll order pizza." Niall says.

"Sounds good." Harry says and again Louis can feel the rumble of his voice sink into his skin and make him shudder. Harry turns and walks back to the counter and Louis has to stop himself from staring at the gentle sway of Harry's hips and and the gentle way his bun bobs on the top of his head. 

At this point, staring down at his muffin, he no longer feels hungry. Instead, he finds himself almost queasy. His hearts going a mile a minute and all he can think about is what is to come tonight at Niall's.


End file.
